User talk:Gaffmet
=2011= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Castleville Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan 20:51, November 14, 2011 um, ok...not quite the message system I am used to, but ok. I am James, CastleVille seems to be quite new, and that would explain why this wiki is nearly empty. What I was wondering was Do you need any help adding content? I have never done any wiki, nor any sort of walkthrough or guide for any game, but i can take notes and maybe either you can use it, or help me format it so it can be used here. Just for reference, i am level 10, I have 589 castle, I have 3 quests at the moment: Stranger in the Gloom 5 of 10, Great Hall 2 of 10, and a Bit Bullish. I have 11 hours left before my wheat is done advancing 2 of those. Let me know if I can help in any way. Yeah you can definitly help out - James. User:173.26.188.79 00:56, November 19, 2011 Reply by srkz It's becoming too messy when there are a lot of messages so I delete the ones from my talk page. From your's i've only deleted the one with the link to facebook page. hi, new here. took lots of screen shots but cannot upload for some reason. never goes past "browse". would klike to add to goal flowchart but cannot do that either. I am level12, 731 castle/nobility, raising money for the throne room worling on alastair's and sonja's quest series advice appreciated, thanks Gamerdva 20:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) hi, I added what I believed to be useful info which srkz just deleted here and here. thought we were supposed to be collaborating? Gamerdva 20:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I just created a page for yvette minutes ago, was going into my game to get more info for her character page, and see you deleted it...do you not want me to contribute at all? srkz has incomplete pages and you let them exist...Gamerdva 00:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gaffmet! I was wondering, I have all the quest dialog from the characters at the beginning of the quests and whatnot, would it be okay to add that to the quests that exist? If so, how would you like it done? SickKhitten 06:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Reporting just so you know i will be reporting you under the http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content licence for directly copying source code from the Empires & Allies Wikia ( Templates ) you should really stick to 1 wiki instead of founding a wiki every day so you can have user rights to boss people about thats not what a wiki is about. Left you a message -on facebook. Srkz 21:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: i havent sent of a report yet. but i see some template info has been changed and the templates on e&A wiki are adapted for that game and wont work with the required info for this game and obviously you guys dont know much on how to create templates properly to suit the needs of the information required. are you going to stick to this wiki? because if you do then ill create all the templates you need as i do want to help like i did before but only if you dont abandon the wiki you should be guiding the wiki in a direction and wait untill you have pretty much all the input you can have then if you want to move on put it up for adoption or get an admin team and make sure your there when they need you instead of leaving wiki's behind and founding others which have little info and are useless in information. Re:Re: sure i cant do anything major now as im on a laptop ill be on my pc in 6 hours time but ill see what i can do. color also as castleville is yellow have you tried a yellow text color? Re: yea i just noticed do you know what the code is for this purple? ie #000000 is black. different you wanna make sure your wiki stands out an differs from other wikis what do you thik of Template:Header now? trust me you dont want the inside of the table yellow it needs to be attractive and properly color coded im not saying what i did is perfect but its a start. i also included the spoiler warningin there to. first template what do you think of User:Woolva/test to use it use Template:Building instead of adding complex code to each page. if you want more added to it let me know! i will add materials in when im on pc as that requires another template which will be complex :) re: sure. i hope the colors suite :) also if text cant bechangedmaybe the buttons culd begiven yellow? it changes only a few things an example can be seen here. Re: lol no thats java script its a test wiki and so fucked now :P and when applying images to the template you dont need to put .png it auto dose that and if the image was called the pagename it would auto add the image thats why on E&A wiki we name most images as there in game name /pagename on the wiki otherwise other templates wont work and its easier to type in a name if you ever need the image rather than browse thousands looking for it maybe you should name then before uploading it makes it alot easier in future :P Re: ill add to the template when im on my pc in a few hours and ill look it up later the quest stuff all zyngas game have different coding i already looked at castville the other day and was baffled ill look again though. also just so i know what do do in morning what templates do you need character, decor??? if you give me a list ill create/fill the templates in from what i can see in the game :) About the "Goals" page I think it would be better to make the templates by the picture. I mean that there will be a template for missions from Yvette, a template for missions from The Duck and ect. Plus, we can take off the word Castleville from those templates (the all wiki is about Castleville so obviesly the quests are from the game) and minimize the width a bit so every quest could have the same space (including the ones from Alastair). Srkz 12:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :issue fixed see User_talk:Srkz#Re:Goals. Re: you mean like this > http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Military ? and you want it listed here > List of Buildings? Buildings i updated the page List of Buildings they use templates here , , , . so add the information there those templates use sub templates aswell im sure you can work it out for example i have inputted some data on the template to show you. if you want stuff changed let me know but dnt forget you only need the main info on these templates as the building sub pages its self have extra info. also you MUST RENAME your building images to there actually name ie House_04_Icon.png should be named to Chateau.png or the building page wont display images! if you dnt want to do it you can make me an admin and ill rename them all for you. :) Also you can delete the page Houses as its no longer needed :) Re: sure no prob and thanks. infuture though mainly buildings, decorations materials, resources. name them before upload other wise your have a hard time keeping track + all the templates i make auto pull images and they cant if there not named right :) :Edit: For example when this page The Cathedral is created and you apply the template it will auto apply the image so you dont need to enter a image name :) SRKZ seen the page. Yep complete noob here, but I wanted to add more content to the building types>Resources list page much the way it has been done for the crafting page. I have no clue how to update the list page. User:Srkz 21:32, November 28, 2011 Link's color Have you just changed the color of the link? People said in the survey they like the purple links on the lighter purple background so I don't think you should change it. Srkz 18:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Survey results Results jpg. By the way, please look at this page: How To: Create a Quest Page. Srkz 14:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Warning! You do know there's a limit to the number of templates you can make, right? I saw the Goals page and I think it's a bit confusing, you sure you want it like that? Srkz 11:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: The limit is based on size. You can create templates up to a certain amount of KB/GB (not sure how much). Srkz 11:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) New account I had to create this account today, because I could not log in with or link to my Facebook Account since last night. I'm not sure if it's a problem with cookies or what. But if you can help with linking accounts, my FB UID is Victor Childress. Ninja my Ninja from Afro Samurai is my Icon's photo. Thanks. User:BigC365 20:04, December 15, 2011 Merge Wiki I'm one of the active editors of the other castleville wiki on the wikia network. I'm suggesting the two wikis should be merged. The two castleville wikis on the wikia network are on the same topic, same content, and same purpose. It seems counterproductive to have two separate active communities to exist. Whether if it is merged to castlevillezynga or to castleville does not matter, but I believe two of them should not co-exist. If you agree to this, then I think someone should contact the wikia staff to merge the content together. More information on merging wikia communities here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Merging --Lord0din69 10:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *Also an active editor there, I don't have a strong opinion for or against coexisting or merging TBH. Both seem to have dedicated userbases, but the sysops here certainly appear to have special data input as EB points out. +y@talk 05:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I noticed that you've uploaded a lot of pictures for Castleville, and I was wondering how you obtain images which are just of the item you want to picture (without any background). Do you edit out the background, or are you obtaining the images from the code itself or something? I'm asking because I'm wondering if there's an easier way to do it than editing out the background myself (although perhaps it's more difficult since I'm using MSPaint to attempt it). -Eliza Bennet 04:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *I know what she means, I get pics by taking screenshots and stuff. +y@talk 05:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Animal Lover Hey, I see you created the Animal Lover quest page from some other quest, but when I edit it i get an empty page (just the word "Required" and then a box to enter the edit summary). Any idea how to fix it? Yossi Zinger 06:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Management issues #Do we support cheat engines? Someone called "Allgamesdownload" has published on a lot of pages a comment that has as link to a cheat engines. I don't think that the wiki should be the place for it and will support you if you decide to telete those comments and block the user. #What do we do with the other wikihttp://castleville.wikia.com/wiki/CastleVille_Wiki? It's choice if you want to combine it with this one or not. Talk to me, Srkz 22:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Chinese New Year Quest Links: Upcoming Chinese New Year Items. Srkz 19:34, January 19, 2012 (UTC) alysdexia blocked for contributions to Template:CraftingList and Template:ResourcesList What in the hell is wrong with you? Why did you revert my work and block me for a year? The changes you were making were not correct i had to keep changing back. and you kept putting them back. My additions by the time I was done were so correct. You gave no rationale for your reverts or abusive block. Those pages are for how the market is set up Show me where it says the lists are for market items only. Yet you left Viking Mining Camp, which isn't in the market. Yet all of the limited edition houses added by me, scratched by you, were in the market. Also nearly all of the crafting support buildings are in the wrong list. The Crafting Support are all in the right place. There are only 2 resource buildings. And it is under the market tab under the section buildings Then you could revert to my edit under "these go in resources". Nowhere on the page still says the buildings must be in the market. All it says is how to earn coins and castle points. thanks for fixing the Kathleen section of the goals page. I tried to add it but did a poor job :( Is there a walk through anywhere on how to do it correctly? Michelleldriver 01:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC)